Dark Knight ,Chap 1
by SkylarWriter1011
Summary: Dark Knight is about this girl. Who s life gets turned around ,ever since she laid her eyes on the mysterious boy . Tristan . One of her 2 best friends fall into acoma after a car accident ,another one of her friends get kidnapped ,and much worse things


Dark Knight

This is boring ! I sat beside my best friend Hollie and another one of my best friends Stella ,while at the movie theaters. We were watching a Horror movie ,which seemed lame. Well ,lame to me.I looked around at my were mostly couples here ,ethier probably on a date ,or a double date. Me and my friends were the only group of 6 here. I slumped down in my seat ,while watching the movie. "No ! No ,please don`t ,Noooo"the actress said in the killer grabed its butcher knife and cut her head off. Mostly people gasped ,or screamed. Girls were ethier gripping onto their guys ,or hiding there heads in the shoulders. The guys just watched it ,with grouesome expressions on their faces. I sighed. Stella grabbed onto my wrist."You aren`t actually afraid of this ,are you ?" i asked her ,quietly. "Abit" she replied flatly. She squeezed my wrist as she kept watching the movie.I looked over at Hollie. Usually Hollie ,Stella and Violet were the bravest out of the group. But right now ,Stella was squeezing my wrist so tightly ,that i might lose circulation. Hollie was covering her eyes with her hands and Violet rushed out .Though only me and the guys kept a straight face.(Usually the guys would probably get scared easily). Jasper sat beside Stella on the other side ,a calm expression on his face. Evan sat beside Violet (Even thought Violet rushed out at the moment) ,a blank expression on his face. I turned back to the ,i should atleast try to get intersted again ,if im not scared. As the movie kept going ,i had a sudden urge. A urge to start laughing. It was suppose to be another creepy part ,but for some reason ,i felt like laughing . Werid ,huh ?. Violet walked back into the movie like that ,the killer killed another victim in the movie. The killer ripped the victims organs out ,one by poured out everywhere."Oh god"Violet muttered. She cupped her hands over her mouth and ran out again. I Violet. Well ,its not excatly her fault that shes got a weak stomache. The movie kept on rolling ,till it was finally over. The movie lights turned back on. People sheilded there eyes ,as the sudden burst of light appeared."You know ,that movie wasn`t really scary"Jasper stated ,while getting up. The rest of us started getting up as well. "I know ,right " Stella agreed ,quickly. I knew Stella didnt want Jasper to think she was scared ,even a little bit. And i understood that. So i said nothing."It was very grouesme !"Hollie added . "Were`s Violet ?"Stella questioned ,while looking around. "She probably ran to the girls washroom "i replied ,flatly. Hollie sighed. "I`ll go get her"Hollie told us. Hollie rushed out of the theater. " I guess i should get going "Evan said ,while changing the subject. "Can you give me a ride home ?"Jasper asked ,with a small plead. Evan sighed. "Yeah ,sure ,come on ". Evan and Jasper rushed out of the movie theater."What time do we have to be at your house by ?"Stella asked ,changing the subject. "8"i answered flatly. Me and Stella started walking over to the theater. I picked up my cel and checked the time .7:05 pm. "We have about less then a hour"i told we got out of the theater ,Violet and Hollie got out of the washroom. "Where`s the guys?"Violet asked ,while looking around. "They had to leave" Stella told sighed ,then suddenly stopped. "Wait ,what time is it ?"Violet questioned ,panicky."7:05" i replied. Violets eyes widen ."Oh shit ! im suppose to be home by 7 !"Violet blurted out. Violet turned to Hollie."Can you give me a ride home ,pleaseeeeeeeeeeee"Violet begged,while making the sad puppy dog eyes. Hollie nodded . "Yea...uh ,i will probably go home after that "Hollie told us ,while turning to me and Stella. I nodded. Hollie and Violet walked out of the theater building."What should we do now?" Stella asked ,as Violet and Hollie left. "I dunno ,want to go anywhere particular ?" i questioned ,`s face turned a scarlet red."Uh ,well..."Stella started. "And were not going to your boyfriends house "i added ,while seeing her expression. Stella sighed . "Well ,i gave it a try"Stella replied ,while laughing lightly. I laughed lightly ,just to make her happy ,while rolling my ,thats Stella. Me and Stella walked outside the movie theater. "Im hungry"Stella blurted out."When are you not hungry ?" i replied , laughed lightly."Maybe ,we should just go to my place right now then" i told her ,after a moment. Me and Stella walked over to my car.I got out my keys ,then suddenly stopped. I had a werid feeling. A feeling that someone was watching us. I turned around. A few steps away from the mall ,stood a guy. He was tall ,about 6 ft and had straight ,dirty blonde hair that fell just past his ears .(He has one bang that falls abit past his eyes with a black streak that went down his bang). I couldnt tell what his eye colour was from this distance. He wore black jeans with a grey t-shirt.(I cant really be specfic ,too far away).Stella fallowed my gaze."Woah ,who`s that smexy god ?"Stella asked ,while staring at him . Her mouth dropped open and she was starting to drool ! "Im not sure"i replied ,quietly. For some reason ,a cold chill ran down my spine. The guy stared at us ,probably just Stella."Lets get going" i said ,quickly. I turned the keys in the door and got in. Stella still stood outside of the car ,just staring at the guy."Come on " i told her. She didnt move ,she just stared at him. I got out of the car ,opened the passenger door and pratically threw Stella in ! I slammed the door behind her and jumped back into the drivers seat. Stella was still staring at the guy."Stella ,come on , he`s not that gorgeous!" i commented. I snapped my fingers. Stella blinked and shook her head . "What ?" Stella blurted out ,while looking around. I started up the car and started driving. " Stella ,u done staring at him now ?"i questioned." I was staring at him ?" she questioned ,while playing dumb. I rolled my eyes. I drove out of the theater parking lot.I drove in silence. After about 20 mins of driving ,i arrived at home. I parked in the drive way and got out of the car. Stella followed behind me.I unlocked the front door and walked in with Stella." What are we going to do ?"Stella questioned. I locked the door behind us . I took off my boots and jacket. "We can watch a few horror movies " i suggested , took off her boots and jacket as well . I walked into the livingroom. My parents were gone to Hawii for the rest of March ,so it was just me here. I turned on the flat screen tv in the livingroom and sat down on the couch. Stella plopped down beside me. "Wanna just watch tv for now" i said. She nodded. I grabed the tv remote and started surfing the channels."I wonder what that guys name is "Stella blurted out . "Which guy ? the guy who you were staring at from the theater parking lot ?" i questioned. "I wasnt exactly staring at him "Stella said ,softly."Ok ,if thats what you say " i replied ,uneasily. I got up and walked into the kitchen. "You still hungry ?" i shouted. "Yeah !"Stella shouted back . I opened the fridge and looked through was tons of meat ,veggies and pop.I shut the fridge door and opened the cupboard i saw the cupboards were packed. Chips ,soups ,chocolate and much more. I grabbed a bag of plain chips and walked into the livingroom. "What did u get me ?" Stella asked ,while not looking looking away from the tv. I threw the bag of chips to her. It smacked her on the face . "Oww !" Stella explained. She opended the bag of chips and started munching down on them. Forgetting about me hitting her with the chips.  
>I plopped down on the couch again .The phone started ringing. I got up and answered it. "Hello" i said ,warmly."Hey hun ,its me" mom replied."Oh hi mom ,"i added. "How are you doing there ?"mom asked ,sounding abit worried."Perfectly fine" i answered ,warmly."Well ,ok...but if you need me ,you know the number to call"Mom told me."I know mom"i replied ,softly."Ok ,love you"mom said. "Love you too "i repeated. I hung up the phone started ringing again.I picked up the phone."Hello" i replied ,abit annoyed."Julie ,its me"Evan said.I put the call on speaker."What is it ?" i questioned. "Its Violet and Hollie,there in the hospital "Evan told me ,flatly. "What ?" i blurted out ,my jaw dropped open. Stella jumped out of her seat. "They got into a car crash ,the car came out of nowhere "Evan started . "Are they ok ?" i asked ,worried. "Violet is in acoma and Hollie is too "Evan told me. "Omg..."i muttered."There at Victoria Hospital"Evan replied. "We`ll be there soon" i told him . I hung up the phone. "Come on Stella ,we gotta go to the hospital now "I told her ,while turning off the tv. Stella started getting her stuff on. I slipped my coat and boats on . We both left . I locked the door quickly and jumped in the car. Stella got into the passengers seat. I pulled out of the drive way and started driving.<p>

IF YOU WANNA SEE MORE ,COMMENT OR MSG ME .

I WILL ADD CHAPTER 2 IF ANYONE WANTS IT


End file.
